RWBY LawBreakers AU
by NextgenCreator
Summary: Welcome to the world of Remnant. In here, chaos has swarmed everywhere, but humanity has hope and the will to fight them back. It's a new Great War, the Silver Dragons, the Eternal Fire and the Skywatchers Vs the Resurgence, the Black Wing and the Vulture Legion. Ruby and Yang Vs Weiss and Blake, good Vs evil, opposites repel and attract. Welcome to a bloody evolution mothafncka.
1. Prolouge

**Grid Access Granted, W.O.L.F. Artificial Intelligence initialized, now loading: Audiofile "Welcome to Remnant"**

 **"My name is Ruby Rose, and this is the story of my world. Thousands of years ago, humanity was created from the dust of creation, a byproduct of an bygone era. Little did they know, they were fucked. Grimm, creatures of darkness who focus on one thing: destroy man and everything that it built. Luckily, they found a powerful substance called 'Nature's Wrath', or as we call it nowadays, Dust. That helped them fight off the Grimm and secured mankind's fate. After their victory against the Grimm, they've expanded across the world. There were four kingdoms that make the world safe, Mistral, Vacuo, the fallen kingdom of Mantle, and the kingdom I live in, Vale. Remnant, this world I live in is protected by the Huntsmen and Huntresses, like me and my team, Team RWBY. Every four years, the future protectors from the academies, Beacon, Haven, Shade, and Atlas, compete in a fighting tournament to determine a champion. We were in the quarterfinals, Yang, my sister versus Mercury from Haven. As the match went on, all hell broke loose."**

 **Playing video file: Yang_V_Mercury**

 **(Yang endlessly punching Mercury until he gets knocked out or pukes)**

 **KA-THOOOOOOOOM!**

 **(Yang and Mercury scream after the meteor hit the ground)**

 **Mercury: Whoa!**

 **Yang: Help!**

 **Prof. Port: What was that?**

 **Prof. Oobleck: Don't know, but it appears to be a Grimm attack!**

 **(Yang and Mercury break through the force field and then rolled on the ground)**

 **Mercury: We're okay!**

 **KA-THOOOOOOOOM!**

 **(Yang screams as she falls out of the stadium)**

 **Mercury: Well, guess I won!**

 **Port: The tournament does not work that way!**

 **(Fast-forwarding)**

 **Mercury: Well, since she flew out of the stadium, that means I move on to the semifinals!**

 **Oobleck: TOURNAMENTS DO NOT WORK THAT WAY, GOODNIGHT!**

 **END VIDEO TRANSMISSION**

 **"The question is… what the hell happened? Then, before Pyrrha and Penny, two of my friends, we're about to fight. It happened again, but this time, with a vengeance.**

 **Playing video file: ValeEarthquakes**

 **KA-THOOOOOOOOM!**

 **CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-**

 **CR-CRACK!**

 **FZZZZZZZZZZ!**

 **(People screaming and panicking)**

 **Playing video file: VacuoFires**

 **Random civilian: It's the end of the world!**

 **Playing video file: AtlasAcademyBlizzard**

 **BRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Playing video file: Tornadoes**

 **BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **END VIDEO TRANSMISSIONS**

 **"Consider this a geostorm, I, as well as the rest of Remnant call it, The Shift. A meteor the size of who knows what collided with our moon and sent pieces of it to the atmosphere. As it turns out, it helped with our Grimm problem.**

 **Playing video file: Grimm_Extinction**

 **(Beowolves, Ursas, Nevermores and Geists see a piece of the moon land to the ground. As it hits, a shockwave hits them, causing them to vaporize.)**

 **END VIDEO TRANSMISSION**

 **"As time went on, gravity never felt the same. Pieces of rubble were floating like we're living in a video game, gangs started popping up and the academies were disbanded. Good news, bad news. Good news is, school's out. Bad news is, there goes my dream. But I still want to make the world a better place. Therefore I came to General Ironwood, he talked to me about a new peacekeeping task force. I was so in. Hell, I got Yang into the team as well. She said I was crazy, well, she was in for a surprise. The Silver Dragons were born. Our mission, take out and flush gangs and criminals who bring chaos to society, or Breakers for short. Also, there was this baddie named Salem, who since the academies were disbanded, wanted world domination. We totally demolished her ass, but at a heavy price. You see, many lives were lost and my sister was cursed to have Grimm like forearms. But with the help of The Eternal Fire, founded by Cinder Fall, after knowing that with great power comes great responsibility, and the Skywatchers, founded by Blake's parents, Ghira and Kali, we made the world a safer place. But for Weiss and Blake, my teammates on team RWBY, they said it's time to turn the tables. The Breakers were coming back like boomerangs, the two notable ones were The Resurgence, led by Weiss, and the Black Wing, led by Blake. Their mission, to terminate us for good and to remake the world in their own image. Hell, they are now allies, so that means we're fucked."**

 **Playing video file: ResurgenceSpeech**

 **Weiss: Today, after weeks of tyrrany, it's time to come out of the shadows! To fight, we're fighting for our right to live, and seize the motherfucking day.**

 **Blake: Today, we face monstrosities at our front door and bring the fight to them! Today rewrite history and take control of them!**

 **Both: Today, we're cancelling the holocaust!**

 **(Crowds cheer)**

 **END VIDEO TRANSMISSION**

 **"Bastards."**

 **Uploading Mission Briefing, Location: Schnee Manor**

 **"We are attacking the Resurgence headquarters which according to Jaques Schnee, Weiss' dad, is in the West Wing of Schnee Manor. If you ask me, the last time I was at that place, he told me it's forbidden. But if we find her and that Breaker group, we can turn that place into a graveyard. Ruby Rose AKA Deadshot out."**

 **END TRANSMISSION**

Schnee Manor

22:42 Atlas Time

81 days since The Shift

It's a cold, dark night in the fallen kingdom of Mantle. As Schnee Manor's lights begin to turn off, an airship flies over it. Inside it, the Silver Dragons Strike Team RYNR, Ruby Rose AKA Deadshot, Yang Xiao Long AKA Afterburner, Nora Valkyrie AKA Viking and Lie Ren AKA Falcon, have received a transmission from Jaques Schnee on the Reseugence.

"Thank god you responded." Jaques said.

"We're always here to help. What's the stitch?" Ruby responded.

 **Voice match, Ruby Rose AKA Deadshot**

 **Growing up, Ruby wanted to be like the heroes in the books she read along with Yang, her sister. Trained by her uncle Qrow, she became the master of the high-caliber sniper scythe, named Crescent Rose. After the fall of the academies, she became one of the founding members of the Silver Dragons, one of the most iconic peacekeeping organizations in Remnant. She is currently the leader of Team RYNR, a strike team in the organization.**

"I know where my daughters are hiding, the West Wing. The last time you were here, you were not prohibited there. Now I know the truth thanks to you." He declared.

"You're welcome. We'll see you once we bust 'em." Her sister, Yang Xiao Long replied.

 **Voice match, Yang Xiao Long AKA Afterburner**

 **After The Shift, Yang, like her sister, wanted to continue protecting the world and to have fun at the same time. In the battle against Salem, Yang was cursed by her to have Grimm like forearms for the rest of her life until one thing is achieved, the death of Cinder Fall. Unbeknownst to Salem, Yang took the curse as a gift. She became a renowned rock climber, climbing up volcanoes, icy mountain tops and even canyons no matter what the weather. Somehow, her fighting techniques and her rock climbing skills made her master the elements of fire, ice, earth and lightning.**

As the airship landed in front of Schnee Manor, the back door opens. Out if it, came four teenagers, Nora, muscular, redheaded and wearing her custom made outfit and armor, Ren, silent, having a pink stripe in his hair and wearing a ninja like outfit with high tech armor, and the two sisters, Ruby and Yang, each wearing their own unique outfits and armor. As Ruby opened the gates, she sees a bunch of robots and Resurgence supporters with their guns pointed at them.

"Well, this is the welcoming party, eh? Bring it on!" Jeered Yang.

As they opened fire, the team took cover except Nora, who knew that any kind of Dust won't hurt her. She approaches the two closest members, grabbed their guns and crushed them.

"Oops, my bad." Nora smirked.

 **Voice match, Nora Valkyrie AKA Viking**

 **The Shift really brought her serious side to the battlefield. As the muscle of team JNPR, she can absorb electricity like a lightning rod and can be a hazard to the enemy. Her post-Shift activities include weightlifting, security guard and still trying to get Ren to like her. She is a living tank, having 24" biceps and standing six foot two, Nora's been through it all. Also, she has an appetite for steel. Kinda weird for someone who needs iron in their diet if you ask me.**

She then pulls out Manghild and knocked out anyone that stands in her way.

"Fuck my life!" Screamed a Resurgence member.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Yelled another.

"Error 404: scream module not found." A Resurgence robot said.

"All clear!" Nora confirmed.

The rest of Team RYNR comes out and sees the carnage that Nora did.

"Not bad, I'd easily wipe the floor with them." Yang boasted.

"Oh shut up, Yang. You'd wipe the floor with anyone, except me of course." Nora nodded.

"Yang, Nora, less shit talk, more shots in baddies." Ruby implied.

The two nodded their heads yes on what Ruby said. As they charged in, more robots, Resurgence members along with drones and turrets began firing at them. As they run down the hallway, they try to contact Jaques.

"Mr. Schnee, do you copy? Do you copy? Dammit, no awnser." Ruby grunts.

As they head into a safe room, they give a sigh of relief. Until a few drones come in and started to swarm them. Yang fired lightning bolts from her fingertips to disable the drones and Nora picked them up and ate them.

"Ewwww." Ren barked.

 **Voice match, Lie Ren AKA Falcon**

 **Though silent after the Shift, Ren has found his inner peace with himself. Controlling the demons inside him after the academies disbanding, he went to seek out Raven Brawnwen, the mother of fellow Silver Dragon, Yang Xiao Long. The two went to balance their minds and souls with the help of the mysterious monk, commonly named Louis. After Louis' teachings, Ren now knows the secrets of a mysterious realm known as "The Multiverse". Also, he has schizophrenia.**

"What? The more iron I have in my diet, the bigger I get." Nora declaimed showing off her biceps to Ren and kissing them.

"Okay everyone, one: shut the fuck up, and two: we got a problem." Yang disputed showing the team the dead body of Jaques.

"Shit." Ren snapped.

"Whoever did this is gonna pay." Ruby said looking at the dead body of Jaques.

Suddenly, a monitor shows up in front of the group showing nothing but darkness.

"Hello… Ruby." A distorted voice announced itself.

"Show me your face, you bastard!" Ruby growled.

The camera footage begins to start off fuzzy and once it begins to clear up, but then, it shows who Ruby is talking to, the leader of the Resurgence herself, Weiss Schnee.

"Allow me give you a brief introduction." Weiss said.

 **Voice match, Weiss Schnee AKA Avalanche**

 **Wanted dead or alive. She is the leader of the Resurgence. A former teammate of Ruby and Yang, she is the driving force of Breaker groups. Before the Shift, everything was okay for her, but now, she wants the old ways back. She uses the profits of Schnee Dust Company to stockpile weapons, tech and her own Dust. She is now a economic superpower who wants to take over the world.**

"Why did you do this? Why did you kill your dad?" Ruby questioned her furiously.

"Because I know that you wanted me dead or alive. Father captured me and tied me to that chair so that when you meet him, you arrest me. But I had other plans, Winter freed me and as that old fool looked around to see me one last time, I shot him in the head, killing the bastard." Weiss replied.

As she put on a pirate hat, the team laughed at her.

"Humiliating." She snarled. "Now see if you can laugh at this!"

The monitor goes off and the Resurgence members and robots charged in, only to be frozen by Yang's ice powers. They barge through the frozen bodies and ran to the West Wing. Once they arrived, Ruby opened the door.

"Guys, this is between her and me. On my signal, you come in and surprise her, understand?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, what's the code word?" Nora blurted.

"The code word is… Horse fucker." Ruby surmised.

"Copy that." Everyone stated on what Ruby said.

As she closed the door behind her, she begins to approach Weiss. Ruby remembers the times she fought side by side with her, against hordes of Grimm, the White Fang and in the Vytal festival tournament. Being at this portion of Schnee Manor reminds her of previous times of her at the place always ending in Jaques telling her to never go there. But with him dead, she now must confront her old friend. She opens the door to the Resurgence hideout, she sees members of it left and right.

"Welcome, Ruby Rose." Weiss announced as she walked out.

She is wearing her pirate like armor, made from the scrapped parts of Atlesian Knights.

"Weiss, you and I were once allies. Now, you're looking at me like I am the biggest threat to you." Ruby responded.

"Ah, typical do gooders, the cockroach of society." Weiss interjected. "You see Ruby, we could be allies. But no, you just enforce the law like a-"

"Dead or alive, you are coming with us motherfucker." Ruby interrupted.

Ruby begins charging at Weiss, Weiss sees this coming and she dodges it. Weiss pulls out her two guns that she made and begins shooting at Ruby.

"Shit, didn't see that coming." Ruby whispered.

Ruby then pulls out Crescent Rose and dashes at her. Weiss sees this coming and evades the attack. Pulling out Myrtemaster, Weiss counter attacks by jumping over Ruby and turning the floor into magma. The two glance at each other and begin to clash. Both of their original weapons hit each other, each former Huntress trying to kill the other. As Ruby and Weiss engage in a stalemate, Weiss pulls out one of her guns and shoots Crescent Rose breaking it and shooting Ruby in the eye. Ruby reels in pain as Weiss walks over her.

"You'll look good wearing an eyepatch" She noted.

Weiss drags Ruby by her cape. As Resurgence members cheer for her taking down the biggest threat she ever faced, she takes her outside in the freezing cold. Ruby begins to shiver as she stands up.

"You just don't stop you horse fucker." Ruby grumbled

"Hmph, why don't you stop me, you coward?" Weiss laughed.

"That's the point." Ruby declared.

Inside the hideout, Yang, Nora and Ren ambush the members and robots. However, the two outside can hear the ruckus as well.

"I never come alone." Ruby finished.

The team barges through the doors about to attack Weiss. She sees this coming and goes for Nora first. Ren jumps in and kicks Weiss, causing her to lose balance. She manages to get back up and point Myrtemaster at them.

"One more step and she freezes in the ice cold depths!" She threatened.

"Weiss, this is not who you are!" Yang informed.

"Yang is right. You aren't the Weiss from before!" Ruby agreed.

Both sisters stepped forward to their former teammate.

"You're both fucking soft." Weiss ignored.

She then puts two glyphs in front of the two sisters and they push them back. Yang was pushed back to the rest of the team while Ruby was pushed off the edge. As her sister screams, Yang must find a way to save her.

"Nora, a little help would be appreciated!" She said.

"With pleasure." Nora commented.

Nora grabs Yang and throws her above Weiss. She then reaches her hand to save her. However, Weiss followed. As she fires a shot at Ruby's chest, Yang engages her in a fistfight. The two threw punches at each other until Weiss kicks Yang into the icy water. In the icy depths, Yang sees Ruby hit the ocean. She swims over to her and surround her and Ruby in an icy force field. In there, she takes out the bullet in her chest and cauterizes the wound. However, Weiss has easily pinned Nora and Ren. She pulls out her guns and pointed to their heads until the duo hears a radio signal only they can hear.

"Team RYNR, fall back!" Ordered the pilot on the ship.

Thus, Nora blasts at Weiss with Manghild and they run off. They reach the gates where the ship is located, the bay doors opened and in they went.

"We're not leaving without Ruby and Yang." Nora implied.

"Affirmative." He agreed.

The pilot takes off and flies low hiding underneath the radar of the Resurgence. As they fly over the icy water, Yang jumps on board.

"Forget Ruby, let's get out of here." She demanded.

The pilot asked, "But what about-"

"Just fly dammit!" She yelled.

The ship flew at speeds at Mach 3, leaving the manor. As Weiss looks at the ship flying, she sinisterly laughs.

"So long Silver Dragons. Once we meet again, the Resurgence will rise." She cackled.

 **Mission report complete. Uploading data to the Grid. W.O.L.F. out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**W.O.L.F. Artificial Intelligence initialized, previous chapter analysis: Prologue**

 **Six months ago, The Shift, a cataclysmic event that shook Remnant occurred. It all started when a giant meteor crashed into the moon and sent a few chunks of it straight to the planet's atmosphere. As time went on, the Huntsman Academies were disbanded, peacekeeping organizations took their place and Breakers rose from the shadows. Team RYNR of the Silver Dragons went to ambush the Resurgence at Schnee Manor. However it failed, leaving the disappearance of Ruby Rose in its wake. She is still missing to this day.**

 **END TRANSMISSION**

Atlas Coast

09:25 Atlas Time

185 days since The Shift

An iceberg floats on the ocean undisturbed. In it is a young girl, who was thought dead by the world. Suddenly, a helicopter flew over and picked it up with a claw, reeling it into the cargo bay.

Eternal Flame Headquarters

19:00 Mistral Time

The iceberg has fully melted freeing the teenager from its three month solitude in ice.

"Ugh." She groaned.

As she left the room she was in, she grabbed a cloth and covered her eye. Still feeling pain, she bumped into Cinder Fall.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Welcome back, Ruby Rose." Cinder said.

 **Voice match, Cinder Fall**

 **Before The Shift, Cinder Fall planned an attack on Beacon Academy. That all changed when it happened. The Fall Maiden's powers have come to her disposal and when she came to kill Ozpin, a concussive blast blew them apart. Once she saw his cane, Cinder knew what she didn't see coming. As the Atlesian Military surrounded her, she surrendered. After seeing the peacekeeping organization, the Silver Dragons, in action, she answered the call to fight for what's right. Leading an all out attack against Salem, she became a war hero along with the peacekeeping organizations. She then founded one of her own, the Eternal Fire, along with two of it's best agents, Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina, she now knows that with great power comes great responsibility.**

"What? What are you talking about?" Ruby questioned.

"We found you. You were floating in the Atlas coast." Cinder answered.

Cinder gave her an eyepatch with her symbol on it. She took it and put it on. In a shock of amazement, Ruby can now act normal again.

"Wow, now everything's better without me holding my eye!" She exclaimed.

"Agreed. Now come, I want to show you something." Cinder acknowledged.

The two walked into a laboratory where the greatest minds of Remnant work together. One group of scientists is working on Grimm mutations on humans and Faunuses alike, and another on new types of Dust after The Shift. But the group Ruby and Cinder are walking towards is working on a super soldier serum, turns out, it was Ruby's old professors at Beacon!

"Port, status update." Cinder inquired.

"You see… wait is that Ruby?" Asked Prof. Port

"Yes." Ruby responded, "But-"

"We all thought you're dead! The Silver Dragons, the Resurgence, everyone!" Prof. Oobleck interrupted.

"Is everyone I know going to notice me that they thought I was dead?" Ruby hypothesized.

"It's preferable, but you'll get used to it." Cinder stated.

"As I was saying, we have a sample of the serum before it was stolen by Ms. Belladonna." Port responded.

"Wait, Blake was here?" Ruby questioned.

"She breached the room a while back and stole it as well as the recipe. Luckily for us, we have a sample left." Prof. Goodwitch responded.

"Good." Said Cinder. "Because we have that, Ruby will return to active duty."

"And have a wardrobe change. Nobody likes to wear the same clothes for six months." Added Ruby.

She stripped off her clothes and puts on a tank top and shorts. As she headed to the room she was once in, she lays down on where the iceberg that held her melted. A robot carrying the active serum in a syringe in it's hand came over to her. As it injected the serum into Ruby's body, it subdues her. However, it awakened something no other human or Faunus has, a superpower. As she screams, a bright blinding light shines through the entire building. Cinder saw this, and as she ran as fast as she can. She went to the laboratory, the scientists were confused why she is here.

"Do not go into a blinding light, you may lose an eye!" She cautioned.

As Ruby got up, she was confused of what she did.

"What the hell happened?" She asked herself.

She saw the robot that gave her the serum and picked it up. As it's system's rebooted, it headed to the break room and she followed. In the break room, there is a package for her. She came to the table and as she opened the box she saw a letter from her uncle, Qrow Brawnwen.

 _Dear Ruby,_

 _Sorry I haven't got in touch with you due to the civil war bullshit between you and Schnee. But if you have, I have lung cancer. Must've been too many drinks for me. Anyway, as an undercover agent of the Skywatchers, I have got in touch with an old friend of yours, the leader of the Black Wing, Blake. She has been working with Torchwick and found Adam Taurus, who has been running for his life the past few months. Turns out, he's her new lab rat. She has been testing a new type of Dust found in Vale, near Beacon. A Dust so powerful, it can blast through anything. It's called Atom Dust and is really dangerous. To combat this, I have made you a new outfit, mixed a few of your outfit traits with a hand me down from my sister, Raven. Also, I got you the latest Scouter, the Allistar Eagle, which has heat vision, night vision, built in radar, comm system and MP3 player. I won that in a bet with Ghira. Also, say hello to your new weapon, Thanatos' Rose, it's your old Crescent Rose but on steroids, and by that, I mean lasers. Yes, it shoots lasers and it's blades are lasers. Enjoy your new toys kiddo._

 _My apologies,_

 _Uncle Qrow_

"Uncle Qrow, you lucky son of a bitch." Ruby responded.

Ruby puts on her new clothes and takes out her new gadgets. As she walks of the break room, she sees Cinder amazed by her new gadgets and weapons.

"Time to go home." She smiled.

Cinder nodded her head yes and they headed to the landing bay. They enter a jet and as they prepare to take off, Ruby looks at the Eternal Fire headquarters one last time.

"I'm sure gonna miss it here." She said with a tear in her eye.

As the plane takes off, both Ruby and Cinder fall asleep.

Patch

00:34 Vale time

186 days since The Shift

Ruby wakes up to hear the jet land on the runway. As it pulls into the hangar she walks outside of it to see the clear sky full of stars. Cinder walks out of it as well, as she does so, she met with the convoy driver.

"Greetings, Ms. Fall." The driver greeted.

"We need a place to stay for the night." She said.

"I know a place, my dad's house! It's eight miles from here." Ruby broke in.

"Hm, sounds like a good place. Family, free breakfast, even free wi-fi!" The driver agreed.

Cinder nods her head. The three enter the convoy and drive off to Taiyang's house.

Minutes later, they arrive and Ruby knocks on the door. As Taiyang opens the door, he sees her daughter.

"Ruby, you've returned! Also, nice digs." He cheered.

"Greetings Mr. Xiao Long, we are looking for a place to stay for the night." Cinder informed.

"As an ally to her, you can come in as well, Ms. Fall." He replied.

The three enter the house and sleep for the night.

New Vale City

10:44 Vale time

After breakfast and some time with her dad, Ruby left to reunite with the Silver Dragons. As the ship flies over New Vale City, she sees the sights of the rebuilding city.

"The view is outstanding." She smiled.

"I agree, the beauty of technology is a marvelous art." Cinder responded.

Meanwhile at the Silver Dragons Headquarters, adjacent to the historic Beacon Academy, Yang approaches the main computer.

"W.O.L.F., what are today's news topics?" She asked.

"There are many, Miss Xiao Long." W.O.L.F., the AI on the computer, answered. "In sports, Coco Adel became the Remnant StrikeForce women's lightweight champion, defeating Scarlet Widow in three and a half minutes in the first round. In bizarre news, the recipe for a super soldier serum that was stolen by Black Wing leader, Blake Belladonna, was found in a Simple Wok stand in Vacuo. Sources say no one knows who left it there. The shop manager has mailed the recipe back to the Eternal Fire."

"How long since Ruby was MIA?" She interrupted.

"It has been one hundred sixty-eight days since Ruby Rose AKA Deadshot was missing." It responded.

"W.O.L.F., stop the clock!" A voice hollered.

"Correction: it has been zero days since Ruby Rose AKA Deadshot was missing." It corrected.

Yang turned around to see who said that. It was her sister Ruby! She ran and hugged her long lost sister.

"I've missed you so much! I thought that I have failed to save you." Yang happily cried.

"It is good to have you back, Ruby." W.O.L.F. reckoned.

"Thank you guys." Ruby responded.

Ruby walks around the headquarters to see her teammates. She sees a room with a sign hanging on that read No Metal. She opened the door and saw Nora inside, looking through her picture book.

"Don't come any closer." She yelled.

"Nora… it's me. Ruby." Ruby avowed.

Nora closed the book and looked around. She saw Ruby in the doorway and gasped.

"I thought you were dead! Must've been Yang's ice powers that saved you." Nora inquired.

"That's true. Yang must've been a wiz with those powers of hers." Ruby agreed.

Nora then ran and hugged her.

"We were worried about you so much!" She cheered.

"Not again." Ruby grumbled.

She then lets go of Ruby, so that she can get some fresh air after being squeezed by her.

"What part of 'we' are you talking about, you, Yang and Ren?" Ruby questioned.

"No silly, me, Yang, Ren, Terrance and Phillip!" Nora awnsered.

"Who are they, your new pets? If so, are they friendly with Zwei?" Ruby continued.

"Actually, they are my biceps!" Nora stated as she showed them off.

"Always a show off, aren't you Nora?" Asked Ren who was in the doorway.

"Ren!" Ruby beamed as she runs and hugged him

Ren hugs her back and the three exit Nora's quarters. They walked across the hallway to meet up with Yang. Yang has recently sent Weiss an email with a

"Gotta say, what's up with you guys?" Ruby questioned.

"While you were gone, our old ship got hijacked by Winter and she's using it now for transporting supplies like Dust." Ren responded.

"But we have one of the best hotshot pilots now!" Nora added.

"Really, who is it?" Ruby asked.

"Jaune Arc!" Nora stated.

"Pilot of the Blazing Squid? Yeah, that's me!" Jaune declared.

 **Voice match, Jaune Arc AKA "Cowboy"**

 **After The Shift, Jaune partnered up with current Eternal Fire agent Pyrrha Nikos to enhance his combat skills. What he lacks in strength and speed, he makes it up in willpower. He retired Crocea Mors in favor of two different handguns, Heaven, a semi automatic pistol, and Hell, a energy pistol that fires the recently discovered Atom Dust. He is a great pilot as well, flying the most dangerous airship in Remnant, the Blazing Squid.**

"Wait, you're one of us now?" Ruby asked puzzled.

"Yep, it's official!" Yang interrupted. "New recruit aside, I returned to my rock climbing career by climbing the top of Mount Glenn."

"I went to see my master, Louis. He was right about you returning ." Ren added.

"I surpassed my record as well as ate it, now I deadlift 711!" Nora interjected.

"Wow, looks like you guys did some wild shit when I was gone." Ruby responded.

"That's true, I learned to draw with the help of Yang." W.O.L.F. continued as it showed a picture of a poorly drawn pegasus.

"But what about Ironwood?" She questioned.

The room falls silent on what Ruby asked. Yang walked up to her and frowned.

"Ironwood is dead. Weiss's sister, Winter, killed him." She sighed.

"Ironwood… is dead?" Ruby gasped.

"Yeah, had to fill his shoes for the past few months." Yang finished.

Ruby walked away from the group. She entered Ironwood's office which is downright empty. She saw the picture of her and the rest of team RWBY together. She picked it up and took it with her. She walked back to her quarters and put the picture on her nightstand. She bowed her head and sat on her bed, thinking on how to get revenge on Weiss. As Yang entered the room, she sat next to her.

"Ruby, it's not too late to avenge him." She said.

"Those damn Resurgence bastards, they'll pay for this." Ruby grunted.

Silver Dragons Headquarters

16:56 Vale Time

As Ruby prepared for the upcoming mission, she stumbles upon an old shipment from Weiss pre-Shift. She opened it up and took out the Dust crystals that were in there. She then opened the ammo compartment in Thanatos' Rose and placed the crystals in there. Yang walks up to her and sees her new weapons.

"Looks like Uncle Qrow got you some upgrades." She complimented.

"You can say that again." Ruby responded.

"Okay boss, what's the plan?" Nora asked.

"Same as last time, but this time, it's for Ironwood." Ruby replied with a smile on her face.

"But will it go the same as last time?" Ren dared.

"We'll find out, Ren." Yang awnsered.

As the members of Strike Team RYNJR enter the Blazing Squid, W.O.L.F. explained the plan.

"Alright team, listen up. This is not a practice run. This is for real. Ruby, you will head towards the West Wing and confront Weiss."

"Roger." Ruby approved.

"Yang, Nora, you need to find the location of the old ship."

"Affirmative." Yang agreed.

"Ren, find the computer that controls the drones and destroy it.

"Right behind ya." Ren acknowledged.

"Jaune and I will protect the ship." It finished.

"You can count on me." Jaune declared.

"Excellent, let's roll out." It replied.

Jaune walks up to the cockpit of the ship and as he sits down in the pilot's chair, he starts it up. As the Blazing Squid begin to power up, Ruby and her team are ready for round two.

"Buckle up buckaroos, next stop: Schnee Manor!" Jaune announced.

Then, the jet takes off of the runway and heads towards Atlas.

 **Report complete. Uploading data to the Grid. W.O.L.F. out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**W.O.L.F. Artificial Intelligence initialized, previous chapter analysis: Chapter 1**

 **After being freed by Cinder Fall after her six month solitude in ice, Ruby Rose returns to the Sliver Dragons in a big surprise. During her three month solitude, General Ironwood has been killed by the Resurgence. Now, she must avenge him, no matter what the cost. With a super soldier serum injected into her and new gadgets at her disposal, she is armed and ready for round two.**

 **WARNING: This chapter of RWBY LawBreakers AU shows people shaking babies. This story doesn't condone shaking babies… at all. Do not shake your baby… ever.**

 **END TRANSMISSION**

Schnee Manor

21:27 Atlas Time

186 days since The Shift

It is a quiet evening at Schnee Manor as a dinner meeting is taking place. As Weiss and Winter, representing the Resurgence, sit down at their assigned seats, they begin to greet the guests. As Tyrian Callows walks in to the dining room, he sees the chair reserved for him.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Schnee, Ms. Belladonna won't be here tonight." He informed the sisters.

"Why's that, Mr. Callows?" Weiss asked.

"Well, uh… she had… other plans tonight. Old boyfriend." He responded panicky.

"Ah… I get it now." She surmised.

As everyone hears an airship fly over the manor, Winter opens the door.

"Hello Fuguai, would you like to open the door for our coming guests?" She asked.

 **Voice match, Winter Schnee AKA "Blizzard"**

 **As the elder sister of Weiss, Winter is highly trained in combat. Acing in combat prowess with her twin swords. This was shown in her battle with Qrow Brawnwen before The Shift. Now, she is the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the biggest megacorps in the world. Trading weapons, Dust and plans with fellow Breakers, even the Resurgence.**

"It will be my pleasure, Ms. Schnee." It replied.

 **Voice match, Atlesian Knight-200 AKA "Fuguai"**

 **Decommissioned after The Shift, all AK-200s were reprogrammed to riot management and prisoner security. However thanks to Whitley Schnee, brother of Weiss, he easily subdued this unit. Reprogramming it to protect and serve the Schnee family at all costs. Guessing that this particular unit is in fact a- ERROR 404: pun module not found.**

As Fuguai opened the door, he saw no one there.

"Strange, Ms. Zedong and Mr. Whinchester were supposed to be here now." It informed.

"Well, where are they?" Tyrian reckoned.

"Patience, Scorponok." Weiss addressed.

As it shuts the door, it begins to look around. Elsewhere, Ren is hiding in plain sight from every security protocol inside. As he sees Klien, he signals him to come over. Ren then slides over to his position and greets him.

"Mr. Ren, glad you arrived. The computer is down the hall, fifth door on the right." Klien whispered.

"Thanks." Ren acknowledged.

Ren then sneakily bolted to the room, finding the computer. He then found the USB port and plugged in the flash drive, taking out the drones. However, as the drones power down, the computer explodes. The explosion knocks him back and stuns him.

"Yang, Nora, drones are down. Green across the board." He messaged.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps and not the good kind. He then pulls out his weapons in case who or what comes to him. As the figure's shadow approaches, he jumps out and aims at the figure.

"Freeze, bitch!" He yelled.

"No, you freeze, bitch." Fuguai ordered.

"Oh shit… I'm fucked." Ren conceded.

"Now… wait, this isn't a gas station. Why am I saying it to you?" The robot questioned.

Ren then knocks Fuguai out and runs to safety. As the Atlesian Knight gets up, he sees Ren and heads to the dining room. He then barges in and sees the argument between Weiss and May Zedong.

"You lost Sun? That's your job, motherfucker!" Weiss yelled.

"I wasn't my fault! Blame Cardin for us traveling in a van surrounded by nothing but singing nuns!" May noted.

 **Voice match, May Zedong AKA "Raven"**

 **A Shade Academy dropout along the rest of team BRNZ, May is considered a mysterious (ahem) "hero for hire". Stopping riots and protests before they even start, she is hidden in the shadows. Ironically, she has been known to have a call sign similar to the mother of Silver Dragon Yang Xiao Long, Raven Brawnwen.**

"That's true, they were entertaining by the way." Cardin jested.

 **Voice match, Cardin Winchester AKA "Raider"**

 **A self-proclaimed freedom fighter, Cardin believes that the toxicity of society was the reason the peacekeeping organizations were forged. Wanted for ambushing prisons across Remnant, he is armed to the teeth with explosives. Trust me when I say this, he has an explosive temper.**

"Shut up." Both girls said.

"Ms. Schnee, we've got company." Fuguai interrupted.

"Who do we got?" Weiss asked.

"Silver Dragons." It replied.

"So, that was Yang that sent you that email." Winter hinted.

"What email?" Weiss questioned.

"This one." Winter answered showing a hologram of the email to everyone.

"What is that?" May interjected looking at the picture.

"It's some kind of drawing of a cartoonish beast." Tyrian hinted.

"Dragon." Cardin chimed in.

"The thing's got hooves, idiot." Tyrian stated.

"Okay, a hippogriff." Cardin corrected.

"Where's the beak?" Winter asked.

"Gotta say, whatever it is, that's a good amateur sketch." He replied.

"Liar." Fuguai blurted. "That's a-"

Then, a explosion goes off behind Fuguai, causing it to knock him onto the dining table.

"Pegasus." Ren finished. "Your pain was my pleasure."

"Fine, we're going out to eat after this." Weiss informed the group.

Everyone pulls out their weapons and aims at Ren. As he gets up, the group begins to shoot at him. Ren fires back and as Weiss prepares to take another step, she was snared. Then, she was dragged back into the dining room unnoticed by anyone. As she got up, she saw the doors closed and ran to them. As she puts the door on the door handle, she stops and looks around. She then takes a sigh of relief and prepares to open the door.

"Now hang on just a minute…" A voice said.

Weiss turned around and see who spoke to her. She then activates her battle armor and pulls out her weapons.

"Show yourself!" She ordered.

She then begins to circle the room looking for the person. Then she hears a whooshing sound. Then suddenly, Ruby appears behind her!

"Kept ya waiting, huh?" She asked.

Weiss then turns around to see her eye to eye.

"But how? I killed you!" Weiss asked.

Ruby then points to her eyepatch.

"As you shot me, Yang put me into a icy slumber for three months." She informed.

Weiss then charges at her, but Ruby kicks her back.

"Luckily, the Eternal Fire found me, and they, along with Uncle Qrow, gave me some new upgrades." She finished.

The two jumped and prepared to fire at each other and as they do, Ruby's scouter signals her to aim at the right shoulder. She then fires a powerful laser beam at Weiss, causing her to drop her guns. Ruby then punches her in the face and make her face the exhaust of both jet boots. She then blasts her with her jet boots into the dining table. As she lands, she sees Weiss get up.

"Despite all that… you are still an annoying pest." Weiss grunted.

She then picks up one of her guns and shoots at her. But Ruby caught it and threw it aside. She then sees her enemy in fear, as she gets closer and closer, Weiss starts to miss her shots one by one. Ruby then picks up her rival by the collar.

"You just think I am the weak link from before?" She questioned.

"You are, you dolt." Weiss hastily responded. "It doesn't matter that if you're stronger, smarter, faster or better than me. But remember this: You can't have my life, I am not anyone's sacrifice. You can try, but I'm free and you'll won't conquer me. I won't crawl and most importantly, I will not fall for you, Ruby Rose."

"Whatever you say, Weiss. But you're under arrest along with the rest of the Resurgence." Ruby informed as she puts her down.

She then puts her in powerful handcuffs that cannot be broken any any human or Faunus.

"I'll have your head once I'm free." Weiss confessed.

As Ruby leaves the dining room, she sees the hallway a complete wreck. She then facepalms on what Ren did.

"Ruby, this is Yang. Do you copy?" Yang demanded.

"Yeah, Weiss is down for the count. How's everything?" Ruby said.

"The old ship's located near Haven Academy." Yang responded.

"Ren, did you lose the group?" She contacted Ren.

"Yeah, I had a little help." He replied.

"They were no match for me. I am goddamn unstoppable." Nora interrupted.

"Jaune, W.O.L.F., what about you guys?" She inquired.

"Smoked anyone that got in our way when shit hit the fan." Jaune confidently smiled.

"Yeah, like the old phrase goes: talk shit, get shot." W.O.L.F. added. "Also, the Vulture Legion escaped."

"Dammit! Well, at least we got Weiss." Ruby said.

"Winter is in chains." Yang added.

"That old bucket of scrap is ours." Nora cheered.

"Excellent, meet me and Jaune at the ship." She informed everyone.

Minutes later, everyone regrouped to the rendezvous point outside the manor. As the Resurgence sees their prisoner transport, the Silver Dragons enter the Blazing Squid and take off for a job well done.

"You won this round, you lucky bastards." Weiss whispered.

As the prison ship lands, the Resurgence members enter one by one.

Neo Kuroyuri

23:23 Mistral time

In a empty warehouse, a bull Faunus in a black robe is tied up to the wall. As men take his blindfold off, he sees a shadowy figure in front of him as well as the sound of one of the men shaking a baby.

"Listen, I'll get you what you want. But please, anything but this!" He screamed.

"Ms. Belladonna, he's ready to talk." One of the men claimed.

"Good." The cat Faunus said.

She then walks out of the shadows to reveal who she was, Blake Belladonna. She sees the other Faunus and looks at him.

"Please, let me go! I'll fight for you!" He begged.

"No deal, Adam. You don't fit my credentials really well. You are not Black Wing material." Blake denied.

 **Voice match, Blake Belladonna AKA "Smoke"**

 **A former ally of Ruby and Yang, Blake is a Faunus with a killer instinct. After The Shift, Blake believed the world would be anti-Faunus, thus she founded the Black Wing, a spiritual successor to the White Fang. However this let her parents, Ghira and Kali, to found the Skywatchers, and since then, the two factions are at each other's throats. She is a remorse killer, a heinous torturer and has a killer six pack for some reason.**

"Why?" The Faunus known as Adam asked.

"You still stand for White Fang beliefs." Blake claimed.

She then pulls out Gambol Shroud tied to a set of jumper cables. As she prepares for her victim to be tortured by herself, she hears the news about the fight between the Silver Dragons and the Resurgence.

"We lost the battle, Weiss, but we're winning the war." She noted.

She returns with a supercharged Gambol Shroud and she stabs at Adam with it. Adam screams in pain notifying it is time to ask questions.

"Tell me, where is the recipe for the serum?" She demanded.

"It's on my scroll, I took a picture of it before I lost it." He quipped.

"But the recipe was found and it was on the news, you imbecile!" She hissed.

Blake nodded to one of the men to crank up the voltage. As he does so, Adam screams in pain and Blake feels the power in her. Her muscles begin to absorb the electric energy from the weapon. She then grabbed Adam by the neck.

"Next time… there will be no next time." She promised.

She then snaps Adam's neck and pulls out her weapon out of his dead body. She then looks at herself after the torturing.

"Oh… that… felt… good." Blake sinisterly smiled.

 **Mission report complete. Uploading data to the Grid. W.O.L.F. out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**W.O.L.F. Artificial Intelligence initialized, previous chapter analysis: Chapter 2**

 **Ruby Rose returns to active duty leading the Silver Dragons in a successful mission against the Resurgence. Ruby prevailed in her fight against Weiss. The rest of the Resurgence was arrested for their crimes. However, in the rebuilt Neo Kuroyrui, a new threat rises… the Black Wing.**

 **END TRANSMISSION**

Anna Kaa Prison

23:23 Vacuo Time

187 days since The Shift.

"Welcome to hell." Weiss sighed.

The prisoner transport lands on a island twelve miles from the iconic Shade Academy. On there, lies nothing but a prison standing as tall as Beacon Academy and as large as it as well. As Weiss gets out, she sees the prison.

"So, this is Anna Kaa Prison, huh?" She muttered.

As the guards take the prisoners to their cells, Weiss sees her own cell and enters. She sits down at the bed and sees a window and looks at it.

"Come on Velvet, don't fail us now." She whispered.

She looks back at her cell door, which is locked. She shakes the door and tries to talk to someone.

"Go to sleep, you damned scoundrel!" One of the guards yelled.

Weiss then heads to bed and goes to sleep.

Geoff and Griffin's Pizza

11:45 Vale Time

188 days since The Shift

The Silver Dragons are celebrating a job well done.

"Hoo-ah!" The group cheered as they toasted.

"Man, that was the best! Weiss didn't see what hit her." Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, she's now rotting her ass in prison!" Yang responded.

The two sisters fist bumped each other.

"Boomshakalaka!" They chanted.

"Man, taking on those Breakers reminds me of the good old days at Beacon." Nora said.

"I get it now… but you breaking Cardin's legs was sick!" Ren mentioned as he gave a high five to Nora.

"Ms. Nikos, what part of 'save me a slice' don't you understand?" A person at the table next to them yelled.

The group looked at the table.

"Ms. Fall! What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Having lunch with pig-face over here." Cinder replied pointing to Pyrrha.

"Hello, everyone!" Pyrrha cheered.

 **Voice match, Pyrrha Nikos AKA "Raptor"**

 **Once chosen to be the Fall Maiden by Ozpin, she is a valiant fighter. Once the mentor to Jaune, she is proficient on taking on any threat in her way. In the Battle against Salem, she lost her left arm. Fearing that she will be in danger in the future, she retired. Cinder chose her to become a member of the Eternal Fire because of her bravery, and since then, she obtained a new cybernetic left arm and rejoined the fight.**

"Pyrrha!" The group said.

"It has been a long time." She responded.

Everyone gave Pyrrha a handshake. As Yang came to shake her hand, Cinder saw her cursed hand.

"Ms. Xiao Long, we can help you cure your mutation so you can be a normal human being once again." She offered.

"Thanks, but I chose to keep it as a gift. A reminder of how much the Grimm caused chaos to our world." Yang commented.

"I see." Pyrrha noted. "So how's everything?"

"We managed to arrest the Resurgence." Ruby answered.

"Good work. Ironwood would be proud of you all." Cinder smiled.

The whole group laughed as the two teams begin to interact with each other. Then suddenly, an explosion goes off a few blocks from the parlor. Everyone notices the explosion.

"It's the Vulture Legion. They know we are here." W.O.L.F. informed.

The group heads outside and sees the fire and smoke from yards away. Everyone but Cinder ran to the explosion site.

"I'll take a salad to go." She said.

At the explosion site, one of the figures in the smoke walks towards the group. It aims a rocket launcher at them.

"Cardin." Yang hissed.

Cardin aims at Yang. She begins to run towards him. Ruby aims at him preparing to kill him. He then fires a rocket at Yang. As it heads towards her, she prepares to block it. However, it stopped in midair. Yang, Cardin and Ruby looked in shock.

"Penny?" Ruby gasped.

The figure holding the rocket revealed herself: Penny Polendina, first lieutenant of the Eternal Fire.

"This bomb's for you." Penny chortled.

Voice match, Penny Polendina AKA "Blockade"

One of the first androids to have a semblance, Penny is artificial intelligence and robotics to the next level. After The Shift, she managed to become one of the prototypes of the Atlesian Knight-250. Believing that her skills to be useful, Cinder Fall recruited her in the Eternal Fire. Amazingly, she is the epitome of modern robotics and cybernetics in Remnant.

She then rows the rocket at Cardin like a football. It hits the ground and blasts Cardin a few meters and stuns him. However when he bounced off the ground, he and his rocket launcher began to float in zero gravity. He grabbed it and preformed a rocket jump and then propelled himself back to the group by firing another rocket behind him. Yang and Penny see him coming and they run towards him. As Cardin pulls out his mace, he slams it to the ground causing the two to dodge the attack. As the three enter the zero gravity zone, Yang floats like a plastic bag drifting through the wind.

"If only I brought Ember Celica." She whispered.

Yang then sees her getting shot by a quick laser. She screamed in pain and Cardin sees his chance. He then jumps on him and throws her down to the ground and slammed his mace down at her chest. She then coughed up blood and looked up at him.

"I got one more thing to say, freak: fear the killer that chooses only to smile." Cardin grinned.

As he prepares to finish Yang off, Penny then taps on his shoulder. He looks around and sees nothing. But as he turns back, Penny punches him and send him flying. Penny smiles helps Yang up.

"Thanks." She thanked.

"You are welcome, Yang." Penny retorted.

Suddenly, news reporters arrive on the scene and begin covering the carnage. The first team to arrive on the scene is Vale News Network, along with their hot new reporter, Ilia Amitola.

"You are looking live at a battle between Silver Dragon agent Yang Xiao Long, Eternal Fire First Lieutenant Penny Polendina and Vulture Legion members Cardin Winchester and May Zedong. Recently, a explosion went off here. The source of the explosion is unknown, but sources say it's a pipe bomb." She reported.

Back at the battlefield, Yang ran towards Cardin. He sees her coming and he jumps off grabbing his floating rocket launcher. He then aimed and fired at her. Yang dodged the rocket and comes in with both her fists surrounded in electricity. Cardin sees this coming and leaps back on the ground. He then ran at her activating his electric gauntlets.

"Bring it on!" He yelled.

Then the two jumped at the same time with their electric surrounded fists ready to punch each other. Yang then shoots lightning out of her fingertips and makes Carding lose his grip on the rocket launcher. Then, she punched him knocking him out. Yang then snags the rocket launcher from the defeated Cardin. May saw this and fired at her. Yang fired back at her but misses.

"Ruby… AGH! … we need backup!" She contacted.

"On it!" Ruby retorted.

Ruby jumps into the fight and on top of a building near the explosion site. Ruby sees May atop a balcony of a hotel. She then propels herself to the sky and sees her. May then shoots her, causing her to fall. Yang then propelled herself with the the rocket launcher and helped her sister.

"Ruby, your superpower. Do it now!" Cinder chimed in.

Ruby nodded her head.

"Stay back Yang, you don't know what I'm capable of." Ruby informed her sister.

Then, as Ruby charged up for her ability she discovered, someone threw a grenade at her. As it explodes, it stuns her. May looks at the person who threw the grenade. It was Black Wing member Emerald Sustrai.

"Glad to be of assistance." She said.

 **Voice match, Emerald Sustrai AKA "Jaguar", parsing, too many Grid social queries, distilling information.**

 **A master their before and after The Shift, Emerald is a epitome of herself and other thieves. A former member of Cinder's team, she vows vengeance against her when she founded the Eternal Fire. She is no slouch in fighting, having fought Cinder herself and Silver Dragon Lie Ren. Over the months after The Shift, she turned to cybernetic enhancements, drugs and for some reason, a jingle for a plumbing company, to enhance her abilities.**

She then throws a metal ball at Cardin and he catches it.

"Ha!" He laughed. "We are playing basketball with this piece of-"

"Annyeong!" The ball, which turns to be a robot greeted.

"Ah, what the fuck?!" Cardin screamed as he dropped the robot. It rebalances itself by floating in midair.

"Hi! I am Orbicular Robotic Friend, you can call me ORF for short." The robot continued.

It's face begins to turn on. As it does so, it looks around and sees the six of them.

"It appears this would be a good time for a pickup game of Blitzball!" It joyfully chimed in.

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked confused.

"Ugh…" It groaned.

"Sorry little guy, but what's this game all about?" She continued.

"The team that scores the most goals wins, kinda like soccer and rugby, but in zero gravity." It responded.

"Now I get it!" She cheered.

"Let's make it quick. First goal wins." Emerald requested.

"Deal." It accepted.

As the team's get a few yards away from ORF, she begins to count down.

"Three… two… one… LET'S GET IT ON!" It yelled.

The teams ran to it and as they jumped, Ruby snagged ORF and jetted away from the group.

"The goal is ten and a half yards away, keep going!" It said.

She begins to run forward, but the Breakers begin to follow. However as she leaves the zero gravity zone, she sees the ship.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!" It yelled.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"Your team wins!" It awnsered.

"Woohoo!" Yang cheered.

"Amazing!" Penny complimented.

"Thanks for the support, but look what I found!" Ruby responded pointing to the ship.

"Hey, that used to be ours!" Yang mentioned as she turned back to the Breakers.

"Well, uh… Winter gave that to us." Cardin choked nervously.

"For your crimes against Remnant, you three are under arrest." Penny informed as she, Yang and Ruby revealed their badges.

"Wait, what?" He questioned.

The rest of the group comes to them along with a few AK-250s. As they arrest them, Ilia approached them.

"Ruby Rose in the flesh!" She claimed.

"Uh… yeah, that's me. Who are you?" Ruby insisted.

"Ilia Amitola reporter for VNN. Also, I'm a agent for the Skywatchers." Ilia described as she showed her badge. "Codename: Panther."

"We still need to figure out what caused the explosion." Yang suggested.

"Affirmative." Ilia responded.

The three run to the explosion site. There, they see the fire and smoke at the spot. Ilia took a fire extinguisher and put out the fires so that they can progress. Yang moved the rubble out of the way for her and Ruby. As the three approach the smoking object, Yang picked it up.

"A rice cooker?" They blurted.

"Ilia, copter's leaving in five!" The pilot informed.

"Okay!" She replied. "Sorry, have to go. My shift's over in a few hours."

"I hear you, work first, then friends." Yang assured.

Ilia left the two sisters as they head back to the group.

Belladonna Residence

16:56 Vacuo Time

At the Belladonna residence, Ghira Belladonna, the founder of the Skywatchers, is having a conversation with a acclaimed mixed martial artist.

"As I was saying, you would be a excellent fit with the Skywatchers!" He retorted.

"Why's that, to fight for justice?" She questioned.

"Yes, and to ensure that freedom is the right of all sentient beings, Faunuses included." His wife, Kali, awnsered.

"Freedom, huh?" She said as she came to the light. "Count me in."

 **Mission report complete. Uploading data to the-**

 **{BE ADVISED OF WHAT'S TO COME, SILVER DRAGONS}**

 **Okay, that was weird. Resuming upload to the Grid. Upload complete. W.O.L.F. out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**W.O.L.F. Artificial Intelligence initialized, previous chapter analysis: Chapter 3**

 **Weiss Schnee and the Resurgence are in prison, though this does not mean that this is the end. This was known by a setup attack by the Vulture Legion, messaging what's to come. I felt that too, I was hacked by someone from inside the Grid. Whoever is planning to attack us form shadows, we better be ready.**

 **END TRANSMISSION**

Silver Dragons Headquarters

10:12 Vale Time

189 days since The Shift

Ruby begins to investigate the rice cooker that caused the explosion on the previous mission. W.O.L.F. scans for clues for what caused it to explode.

"It seems to be rewired to become a bomb. Whoever did it also packed in some C4 and Fire Dust. If you ask me, it's a recipe for disaster." W.O.L.F. examined.

"Agreed." Ilia interjected. "Looks like someone etched a message to the bottom of the pot."

The two looked at the part the etched message.

 _Prepare yourself, Red._

"Torchwick!" Ruby grunted.

Then, the main computer screen goes static. As W.O.L.F. regains control it shows a broadcast of a speech. The broadcast starts with a video of the explosion.

"This is not a tragedy. This is not an accident. This is what happens when you put your safety, trust and children to men and women who are- You know what? Screw that part, it takes too long. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, it's time." The Faunus announced.

"Blake?" Ruby questioned.

"My fellow Faunuses, we have been cowering in fear of the shadow of humanity. Those who watch over us have been blind for too long. It's time that we take over." She continued.

New Vale City Town Square

10:14 Vale Time

Elsewhere, Yang is hearing the speech from downtown New Vale City.

"I heard you out. I think you're nuts, I'm outta here." A snake Faunus said.

"Wow, looks like someone is denying whoever is giving that speech." Yang noticed.

"The Silver Dragons, the ones responsible for bringing only humanity back together, will be the first to fall." She finished.

Yang saw a missile coming towards the town square. She jumped straight towards it and caught it before it hit the ground.

"Everyone, evacuate the area! This is not a drill!" She warned the civilians.

The citizens listened to her command a nod left the area. Yang hears another missile coming her way. She then throws the missile she is holding at the other one. Both missiles explode as they collided. Then, Yang heard someone slow clapping.

"Well done Yang, well done." Blake congratulated sarcastically as she approached her.

"Blake." Yang snarled.

"Yang, what the hell is going on?" Ren demanded.

"Find the others, I got Blake." She responded.

"Yang Xiao Long. The one who always likes to go solo." Blake boasted.

Yang charged at her former friend, but Blake dodged the attack. Blake then assailed her with a punch to the jaw.

"Lucky hit." Yang snarled.

She then ambushed her, but found that two Black Wing members cowered in fear. She then ripped an arm off one of the members and smacks the other with it. Then, Blake appears and sliced off Yang's right arm. Weakened, Yang retaliated with a headbutt. This caused Blake to stab her in the chest. As Yang covers her wound, Blake shot her. Her body fell to the ground, silent and dead. However, this wounded her rather than killed her.

"I thought that we were friends…" Yang grunted as she saw Blake walk away.

Beacon Academy

22:39 Vale Time

92 days before The Shift

A flashback occurred as Yang walked over to Blake, seeing the night sky. She approached her quietly.

"Hey Blake, what's going on?" She questioned.

"Oh! Didn't see you there Yang." Blake responded.

"Blake, what would happen if you went back to the White Fang?" Yang asked.

"Well, it would hurt you and the rest of the team. Consider it a backstab." Blake sighed.

"Blake… we will stop them, no matter what the cost." Yang smiled.

"Even if I am on their side again, I know that you guys would stop them." Blake remarked.

Back in the present day, Yang's body has been dragged on the ground. As she regained conscious, she broke loose as she kicked repeatedly to the Black Wing soldier on the left. The one on the right dropped her right leg and pulled out his rifle. He fired at Yang making her dodge the barrage of bullets. As she took cover, Yang saw her severed right arm. She took it, but it vanished into thin air. However, the smoke came a few pieces of rubble. It picked them up and fired a shard of stone at the soldiers, so that she received covering fire.

"Uh, thanks." She retorted.

The small, black tornado which was her right arm gave her a winky face made from rubble. Yang retreated to park and saw a soldier with a rocket launcher. The tornado snapped his neck before it could reform the arm she lost. It then reformed itself as it began to become more stone-like.

"Hm, you seem pretty useful. I'll call you… Obsidian Celica." She said.

"Lights out, bitch!" Another soldier yelled as he picked up his comrade's weapon.

He fired at her, but she caught the rocket.

"Now, let's make this encounter more intriguing." Yang grinned.

The soldier ran away as she threw the rocket like a football. As the explosion occurred, blood and guts splattered on the wall.

"Nice throw Yang." Ruby commented.

"Why thanks." Yang smiled.

"Ruby, this is Jaune, I am pinned down by guards. Requesting backup!" Jaune radioed in.

"Copy that, Jaune." Yang responded.

"Negative, Yang. Blake might follow you if you do." He informed.

Yang examined the area and found the rocket launcher. She grabbed it and carried it with her.

"I saw what you did there, really proud of you." Penny complimented.

"Thanks." Yang smiled.

She sprinted to Jaune's location. However, shots were fired behind her. As one bullet hit her in the leg, she fell. As she fell, she fired a rocket at the shooter. The rocket hit him, making his suit go haywire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He yelled.

He turns into a flaming ball of fire as the suit controlled the flight pattern. He then lands on the ground with a loud KATHOOM! He got back up and saw Yang.

"Mercury." She hissed.

"Yep, that's me!" He replied.

 **Voice match, Mercury Black AKA "Jet"**

 **A member of Cinder's team before The Shift, Mercury is a jokester. Armed with cybernetic leg replacements, he can kick it into overdrive. Since joining the Black Wing along with Emerald and Roman, he obtained a flight suit prototype from the Atlesian military. Now, he's a deadly foe in the air and on the ground, chaos will follow him around.**

"Merc, what did Sienna tell you? When someone has a certain target, it is not yours as well!" Blake interrupted.

"Fine, she's yours." He groaned.

She walked over to her rival and sinisterly grinned at her face. Yang grunted as she got up. She aimed her rocket launcher at Blake, fired and ran at her. Blake retaliated by phasing through the rocket and throwing Gambol Shroud. As Yang saw her former teammate's weapon, she grabbed it and pulled her towards herself. She followed it up with a lethal uppercut to Blake's jaw. Blake got up and charged at her. As she does, she sees Yang threw her weapon aside. The two started to engage in a fistfight. Yang and Blake delivered one punch after another, causing their fight to come over to Mercury. He aimed at Yang while the brawl escalated.

"Blake, can you hold still so I can shoot her?" Mercury yelled.

"I'll give you something to shoot at!" A bystander responded.

He saw him as he ran across the rooftops. He began to fire at him endlessly. He then sees another bystander, wearing a high tech flight suit hovering in midair. As Yang threw Blake into Mercury, she saw the two looking down at Mercury. The one in the suit charged up to unleash an attack on her foes.

"Look out!" Mercury warned as he jetted off.

The three ran from the duo. While doing so, Yang snagged her rocket launcher and Blake found Gambol Shroud. The one on the roof saw the group and smiled.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" He said.

"Hell yeah." His teammate retorted.

The two see Mercury and Blake running. The one in the suit began to dive bomb them. By doing so, she is engulfed in flames. Her teammate jumps on her back, riding her like a surfboard.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" He yelled.

As they hit the ground, the duo created a zero gravity area. While seeing the blast, Yang covered her eyes to avid getting dust in her eyes.

"Who are you people?" She wondered.

"Remember these words, Breakers; Sierra, Kilo, Yankee, Whiskey, Alpha, Tango, Charlie, Hotel, Echo, Rome, Sierra." He responded.

Mission report still in progress, we'll obtain open query. W.O.L.F. out.


End file.
